heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.22 - All Will Be Well: Medium Blue Men
The entity of Hope known as Adara has been very active on Earth. People have been rescued, criminals caught, environments restored, and damages undone. Most recently, there's been a news report of a town in Maryland being visited by Adara. Areas of the town that had been utterly destroyed by storms and landslides were restored including a historical forest zone. More surprising was the reported reappearance of the thought extinct Passenger Pigeon, drawing scientists and bird watching enthusiasts alike to the town. But today? Adara can be seen in New York City. Flying high over the Big Apple, the hope bird is easy to spot even to those on the ground. Especially since the sun seems to be shining a little brighter with it present. At at the entity's side? Well there's Axiom in the blue and black version of his uniform and sporting the lantern-like logo on his chest again. It seems like a nice calm day...but that's likely to change. That's just how things go... Kilroy did some thinking. Much like if you took a cup of really hot tea, and fit it to a finite probability generator you could in theory get an infinite improbability drive, if you took a priceless commodity like Hope, and asked the economy to tell him what areas of the world had dramatic increases in priceless commodities, and more importantly, alert him if any particular drop on a mass scale of priceless commodities was going to happen somewhere...poof. Here he was. He didn't know what was going to happen, but the Blue Bird of Hopefulness had done a lot of good for things he cared about. She'd further help undo work he thought could never be undone by Cold Hard Cash...he felt he needed to pay things back....so here he was. If something happened, great, and if not, then he got to watch yet another impressive show. He'd seen her work twice and intended to enjoy it while it lasted. He was also vigilantly looking around for trouble, of the non billiard variety. Viza has been in hiding, trying to contact any of those capable of getting her back home. Reed Richards has not been willing to talk yet. Magneto has been busy since her brief chat at the university. She has promised not to kill anyone except in defense, in payment for assistance when she first arrived. She is feeling something in the air, or rather on the psychic winds. There is something going on, something that is causing tremors in the psychic ether. She is exceptionally good at sensing such things. Viza heads towards what she thinks is the center of the disturbance. She is invisible, seeking to see and not be seen until she knows what is going on. Also, relaxing outside a cafe, is private investigator John Jones. Nondescript and wearing an off the rack suit, the only attention he's paying to anything appears to be to the newspaper folded next to his drink. Appearances, of course, can be deceptive, especially where Martians are concerned. And something...yes, there's definitely *something* going on. The disguised Martian glances up in perfect time to see the Hope Bird. So, *that* is what's been flying around doing weird stuff. Hrm. Luna had always wanted to go to central park. While she had visited New York a few times in the past, she never managed to make it out here. The internet always had interesting pictures, events and visitors of said park, and even more so, it just looked like a fairly nice place to be. Now that she lives here though, visiting the place seemed natural on one of her off days. The werewolf finds a spot in the park towards the center of it and takes a seat an a conveniently placed bench. The pleasant, quiet day makes for an excellent environment for the girl to just distress and focus on the ambiance of her environment. Zenith is just flying in towards the park, coming from a patrol probably, when he sees Axiom and Adara. His flight veers up to fly along with them, and calls cheerfully as he slows to match their speed, "Hey!" Well, Carol is not aware of this Hope entity, Adara. She is just... busy with her own crazy corner of the universe. What with The Avengers, and SHIELD both demanding her time. But the news report of damage in Maryland drew her attention. That's entirely too close to Washington DC for this patriotic former Air Force Officer, and so she planned to investigate. Settling Chewie in with a few days worth of food, and arranging to have Kit (her neighbor's kid!) look in on Chewie.. see, it's amazing, Kit is like the only human being other than Carol that the cat doesn't try to disembowel on sight... anyhow, the arrangements are made, and Carol steps out onto her balcony, waving to Kit, who waves enthusiastically back with a big beaming smile on her face while holding the monstrously large brown haired cat named after Chewbacca. So Carol launches herself into the air with the full intent of heading for Maryland. Little does she know that things are right above New York already. Axiom glances over when Zenith approaches, flying along while surrounded by a blue aura. "H-hey, Zenith!" he calls, happy to see a friend and teammate. "What's g-going on?" he asks. Sadly this nice sunny day is about to be ruined. Even higher above the scene...mostly because Adara and Axiom had been gradually descending as they flew...there's a very odd looking cloud. Odd sensing too to anyone paying attention to it. Like someone just cut a hole out of the sky and left a blank space there to special senses. It's revealed why after a moment as the cloud melts away into nothingness and reveals a decidedly alien space ship. A few people would recognizes it as a Kree ship. And it doesn't seem friendly, systems and weapons charging. Doors open on it and several blue-skinned men and women dressed in Kree military uniforms emerge. They're armed and sporting jet packs, flying towards Adara, Axiom, and Zenith. One is flying faster though. A male in red and pink armor as opposed to the white and green of the others and flying via his boots instead of a jetpack, he's got a pair of high tech batons. "Leave the guardian to me! Follow your mission!" Korath the Pursuer declares. Axiom looks up in time for the Kree to hit him square in the chest, energy sparking from where the batons connect and sending the power-boosting teen plummeting in a daze. Adara lets out a piercing hawk-like cry as the Kree soldiers begin swarming around it and taking pot shots with their energy weapons. Kilroy has pretty much one trick for encounters of this magnitude. He can do a lot but not to heavy hitters like these guys seek to be. Fortunately, its a good trick. Silently, and invisible, a one ton rock, a Rai stone of the isle of yap is set just high enough at an intercept to slam into the pink kree 50 feet from when he gets to Aciom. A little bit of trigonometry, but Kilroy is very very good at math. And...people panic. So, it's not surprising that the guy with the newspaper and coffee vanishes...well, the newspaper and coffee stay behind, until somebody knocks over the table they were on, sending a stream of caffeinated beverage into the gutter. Whoever he was, he presumably ran off in the confusion. People in jet packs? They're about to get a quite, quite nasty little surprise. Viza first spots the Hope Entity, it is clearly noticeable to her mental senses, even while she is cloaked and thus limited in her telepathic abilities. She sees the ship drop the illusion of a cloud and realizes that this is a raiding party of aliens...something she is very familiar with. She fought off her first alien invaders when she was only 13. Unfortunately, these guys are flying. Flight she can not do. However, she has her weapons, a N'th metal alloy spike thrown with her strength can clearly hurt most things. She picks a target and throws...appearing as she throws. Already ascending, Carol was looking forward to a nice leisurely flight to Maryland. It wouldn't take long at her hypersonic speeds but.. hey... it was going to be fun. That's when she gets a bad taste on the back of her tongue. She knows that flavor... that scent, that... energy frequency. IT's... familiar. It has been some time since she smelled, tasted, or otherwise sensed that one. So she slows to try to recall it.... Then her eyes go wide and she remarks aloud, "Pama...." and then she's off like a bullet, aiming right for the ship. Even as it emerges from the cloud, she is charging into point blank range. Her costume is a color-swapped design from Mar-Vell's, one of the most famous Kree in the universe (especially to other Kree!) And she is hovering before the bridge windows even as they launch their troops... arms folded over her chest as she calls out in Kree, < Luna closes her eyes and focuses on her surroundings, practicing a technique she'd recently been taught on how to refine her powerful senses. The smell of the calm breeze, the many people inside the park and their various odors and...something..metallic and..above? With strange things coming out near-whatintheworldisthat!? She opens her eyes and looks up and witnesses the beginning of a 1950's style alien abduction. She stands as more of the weird...alien folks start creeping out of the ship, her eyes widening in surprise. She slowly reaches a hand into her pocket and pulls out her Starkphone, setting the camera up and pointing it towards the action, recording the footage in high definition. "Oh my god." Zenith smiles, "Nothing. It's actually been kind of peaceful today. Oh, a couple holdups and a carjacking, but nobody got hurt." And then the Kree arrive. He frowns, opening his mouth to call out, but when they open up attacking Axiom, he doesn't wait to ask what they're up to. He flies forward to punch the Kree that hit his friend. Then, he speaks, "What are you doing?" The soldiers continue to fire on Adara even as it swats several with those huge wings and sends them tumbling much closer to the ground. The weapons don't seem to be hurting it much but they are causing some distress and annoyance. Aboard the Kree ship, there's a momentary panic when Captain Marvel appears in front of the main windows. The captain of the ship, a one-eyed Kree, scowls and presses a button on his chair to alert the Pursuer. "" comes a reply in Kree from a speaker on the craft. Several soldiers have diverted from their attack path to take aim at Carol. Korath may not be the most experienced fighter but he certainly isn't that easy to defeat. He dodges back away from Zenith's punch and up over the massive stone before raising his batons defensively. "Stand down, Earthling. We have no business with you," Korath replies to Zenith. One of the Kree soldiers finds himself suddenly without a jetpack. Why? Well a spike just came flying and took the device right off his back to send him crashing towards the lake in Central Park below. Speaking of people plummeting? Well, Axiom crashes into the ground relatively near Luna and leaves a small crater. "Ow..." he groans, slowly getting up. Kilroy is not surprised that they could sense the Rai stone. While it is concealed from senses, anyone with a high enough mortal perception can see it just the same. Who knows, he might even be a mage of some kind. Rather than waste the stone though, he keeps it and swings it around to intervene in between any stray shots from the Kree and the fleeing public. At the same time, he uses his ability to create to try and summon some pennies into the Kree jetpacks of the soldiers above the lake, since apparently the non cyclopsian Kree are splatter capable. Viza reminds herself that she has a limited number of throwing spikes, she should use rocks or other items she picks up to throw. Her Telepathic senses now being fully engaged, she realizes there is another telepath nearby. His mind form seems familiar to her, he may be a Martian. Prioritize, she tells herself, route the invasion first, then deal with the Martian. There are a number of Martians who chose to settle Earth after their defeat, not all are enemies, she reminds herself. Some of the defeated are her ancestors. She picks up a rock, one weighing about twenty pounds, and winds up like a baseball pitcher, throwing with her strength and speed. Martian, indeed, J'onn becoming visible only moments before he charges into a group of Kree, doing his best to knock them all flying. Not the group on Carol...he knows enough about her to know she's the last person around here likely to be needing his protection. Red cape flowing over his shoulders, he leads with his green fists, using the element of surprise (although Viza, no doubt, sensed him before he became visible to others. He was hiding from the Kree, not random other telepaths that might be in the area). Once through the group, he halts and spins in the air, hovering vertical as he assesses the damage he might have done and the rest of the scene, red eyes intent. Luna 's trying to capture the action from her standpoint and a lot of things happen at once. Utilizing zoom, she captures most of it, including one of the Kree falling out of the sky and..another guy? She captures Axiom's fall on camera, but judging by the angle by which he was falling...this was going to land close! She leaps backwards about a dozen or so feet and lets the kid crater into the ground, shaking her a small bit from where she stands. Once things were relatively calm she takes a few cautious steps towards teen and sniffs a few times from a small distance. Yep! Definitely human. Kinda cute too. She slides the camera into one hand while keeping the recording active and offers Axiom a helpful hand to help get him back up on his feet. "Uh..hi. Uhm...I'd offer to help or something but I can't really fly so...are you okay? Can I get you anything?" She offers him her best reassuring smile, which unfortunately shows off a rather sharp set of teeth. Zenith flies up to position himself between Adara and Korath, as he answers, "Not Earthling, Kryptonian. I'm Lor-Zod, son of General Dru-Zod of Krypton, and you just attacked my friend! You're the one that needs to stand down." It's an extreme long shot, but maybe, just maybe, his father's reputation has made it as far as Kree. Might as well try to make use of it. Snorting, Carol shakes her head. "" And as if to add punctuation to her remark, she points a hand... an index finger really, downward towards one of the attackers charging in on Hope... and a golden photonic blast zeroes in on the target without her having to look. She loves knowing precisely where the energy signature of that flight unit as well as their weapons... is at. But then she just -looks- at the attackers approaching her and grins. Yeah, it's a grin. Go ahead... shoot. "We don't take orders from that traitor," the kree captain replies. "We've been given a mission by the Supreme Intelligence now stand aside. We're not here for this backwater planet!" The Kree soldiers aren't having a lot of fun. Not only are several swatted by Adara but two more fall when a rock destroys the jetpack of another and he crashes into the Kree nearest him. Then there's a photonic blast shooting down another kree and worst of all, surprise Martian missile. There's still plenty of Kree in the sky though and Korath scowls at Zenith. "He's only stunned. We just needed him out of the way," the Pursuer replies, pressing a button on his gauntlet. There's a hum from above and several ring-shaped beams are fired from the ship. They target Adara, quickly covering and forming a captive sphere around the Hope Entity. Of course the Kree captain isn't as patient as Korath. Seeing the attacks on his men, he growls. "Destroy the Earlings if they get in your way!" goes out over the Kree comms. This turns out to be a popular order and many of the soldiers turn those high-powered energy weapons on Viza, J'onn, and Carol. They haven't noticed Kilroy or Luna yet so they're relatively safe. Axiom jumps as someone speaks to him, looking up. He doesn't seem fazed at all by the sharp teeth as he accepts the hand up. "Uh, th-thanks. You should probably get somewhere safe though. It's r-really dangerous here." Kilroy looks at the giant spaceship taking the cosmic entity and isn't really pleased with this turn of events, but isn't immediately sure what to do. So instead he tries the indirect approach and uses the Rai stone to block an attack on whoever looks like they're being most effective at stopping the beam. If no one is attacking it, he'll go ahead and take a whack at it, trying to knock it out of alignment. While Viza does not speak Kree, she has enough telepathic ability to understand the sub-vocal thoughts to know what is being said...and can transmit in the same way to make herself understood if she chooses. Thus, she knows the orders given. Well it would hardly be the first time she was ordered destroyed by alien invaders. Time for different tactics, running quickly forward and kicking off a tree, Viza launches hersel in a sub-sonic flying leap, snapping out her claw-blades and using them to cut at any kree her path takes her close enough to. "I suppose that asking you to stand down and leave this planet would be too much to ask." Supreme Intelligence orders tend to result in decreased intelligence amongst those who follow them, the Martian has noticed. Hrm. They're trying to kidnap the bird. To him, that means the bird needs rescuing. He turns in the air and aims his force beams at, as best he can tell, the system that's firing the capture rings or whatever they are. If he can take it out... Luna pulls the teen to his feet and stands up a little straighter at that. Her ears perk up to the sounds of energy gunfire and general fisticuffery above, she turns to regard it and his warning before looking back at Axiom, offering a small shrug. "I don't think they're going to notice little ol' me way down here who is not doing much. I'll just record stuff and make a report on it. This is a little out of my league." She gestures with her smart phone and points it back up towards the action. "You should totally get back up there and punch those aliens back to where they came from though. Zenith shakes his head, "And now you're trying to kidnap someone! Sorry, but I *am* getting in the way." He speeds into a blur, but he doesn't fly at Korath. Instead, he flies for the ship, adding his heat-vision with J'onn's force beams attacking the devices they're using to try to catch Adara. Sighing, Carol shakes her head. "" she states, not yelling... just... stating. But...High powered energy weapons against Carol. They really oughta know better... at least that's what Carol thinks as she narrows her eyes. She can -feel- those ring-shaped beam projectors charging up. She turns and arrows towards the area just beneath them and as they fire... she basks in the energy for just a moment even as other energy weapons begin striking her. It's a lot to absorb, certainly.... And then as she supercharges to the point of near overload... she aims upwards with both hands... grunts and releases a charged up blast.. this one striking the ship's weapon emitter with kilotons of force... Touching the rings probably isn't the best idea for Carol. If she's paying attention, she'll notice they actually cut away at her energy reserves and pull power away from her as they pass. The blasts from the other Kree make up for it though. Even as the photonic blast, Martian Vision, big rock, and Heat Vision blasts converge and cut a swath through the ship's hull it proves to be a little too late. Emergency bulkheads and force shielding begin patching the damaged areas of the ship but that energy sphere around Adara is getting less and less translucent and shrinking slowly. The Kree are getting more varried weapons now as well, taking stock of the situation since the intial force has mostly fallen. The Martian Manhunter will find himself having to deal with Korath himself, the Purser lashing out at the Martian with his beta-batons. He's a lot stronger than a normal kree and those advanced weapons have enough of an energy charge to stun even a Martian. Probably a Kryptonian too. Speaking of Kryptonians, Zenith is faced with a few Kree soldiers wielding guns different than the others. These fire pulsing balls of red energy that pack a sting even for the Kryptonian. Likely thanks to the red solar radiation laced in them. It's not enough to start sapping his powers significantly but they're enough to hurt and he probably doesn't want to let the damage stack... Down below, Viza's able to slash a few Kree and likely stain her outfit with Kree blood. But it also draws attention her way and several more of the kree are shooting her way now. A couple Kree have finally spotted Kilroy as well. And while their main weapons have been broken, they're not unarmed. Drawing sidearms, they open fire on Kilroy with electrical bolts. "R-report for who?" Axiom asks Luna. He doesn't stick around for an answer though, looking up. His eyes widen behind his mask when he sees what's happened to Adara though. "Oh n-no," he yelps, taking of fast enough to kick up dust. He rockets right at the sphere, immediately starting to try to break it open with his staff. Meanwhile there's quite a show for Luna up above. And plenty on the ground too. Kree dragging themselves and injured comrades out of the lake, others that fell to the less forgiving ground not doing as well. Probably not a good idea to get too close to them. It is said that any alien technology sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic, so it makes sense that the kree near him can detect his invisible little meddlings. He isn't wearing a costume but he does throw up a second Rai stone between him and the soldiers. It won't stop them long, especially if they go around the stone, but Kilroy can create and control at the same time, so he focuses primarily at the moment at making that flying rock bash the ship in as many creative ways as he possibly can. Below, he keeps a close eye on the soldiers, walking in an arc to put the invisible Rai stone between himself and the goobers as possible. Once Axiom is back in the fight he can dispatch these two easily enough...(though the little portable red sun guns does give him less confidence in that than he otherwise might have) Viza is quite tough enough to take a few attacks, though if they are strong enough they may hurt. Once she hits the ground, she cloaks herself and moves away from where her enemies will expect her to be. She can not attack while invisible, but she takes a moment to track the trajectory of her first throwing spike and recovers it. She will be ready for her next attack, and not attacking where expected. Twisting to the side rather than take that, the Martian is...busy right now. Korath's beta batons carry enough energy to worry him, and that distracts him from his efforts to free Adara. Instead, he's extending his arms and striking to try and disarm the man. Risky, but he's in no immediate danger of dying. Being taken out of the fight, though, that could happen. Luna winces when the teen just takes off on her before she could answer, ruffling her fur significantly. She looks up at him head back into the fight and looks down at her rather pedestrian appearance (at least in this context) and sighs a little bit. She brings back out her phone and goes about focusing on just trying to capture the best footage possible of this event. Zenith blinks as he looks back to Adara and sees the globe around her solidifying. He starts to fly back towards it when he's hit by one of the bolts. "Ow!" He dodges left, then right to avoid the next one, then starts to fly faster as he dodges the attacks. Sensing the weird energy flare just before she gets to those rings, Carol pulls up at the last moment. Though... she really shouldn't have. She looks down and sees the sphere about Adara. No.. that will not do. She shakes her head and turns to powerdive. It's not so much that she just changes direction, but she moves like an aircraft would... winging over and turning into the dive. Amazing how being a pilot colors your natural flight... but she's aiming straight for Korath... "J'onn! Go get her out of that sphere!" She knows he can phase through things, and she can't. What she can do... is fight a guy with energized batons. And to illustrate that, she unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks in the traditional... Kree combat style taught to the military. The briefest of nods to Carol, and the Martian abruptly changes course, becoming translucent as he phases out of this reality and flying like an arrow towards the sphere with the bird in it. Warbird, a better tactician than he is, so he's NOT arguing with her. Korath is more of a hunter than a fighter. Sure he's tougher than the average Kree but he doesn't have as much combat experience. He dodges the first swipe but the second allows J'onn to grab one of the Beta-batons. Korath isn't ready to give it up without a fight though, tugging back. "You should have stayed out of out way, Martian!" he snaps. But then there's an incoming Carol. Korath's eyes narrow under his helmet and he abandons the one baton to avoid the initial attacks. He starts to trade blows after a moment, using a less modern style of Kree martial arts. "You're as impressive as the reports say," the blue skinned alien remarks as he fights. It's pretty clear he won't be able to keep it up for long and he's trying to think of a countermeasure. The Kree aren't giving up on their targets so easily. As Zenith starts dodging, five Kree with those red-sun laced weapons chase and fire on him. They're working to chase him somewhere they can box him in. Those blasts are strong enough to hurt alright, even someone of Viza's durability. The Kree keep firing until Viza cloaks. Scowling, one yells to the others in Kree. "" one orders, taking a defensive posture as they wait for someone to come from the ship. Near Luna, one of those Kree that fell to the Earth has spoted her. It yells something at her in Kree...something rather insulting to those that understand the language...and points a weapon her way. His aim's shaky thanks to injuries but he's still going to try to fire. Advanced alien tech and a telepath in their roster help the Kree spot Kilroy. And that blocking stone doesn't prove much of a challenge, the jet packs easily helping them around it. They're chasing after Kilroy and shooting his way, not caring if they damage the park at all. Up above, the stone bases parts of the ship but eventually the ship gets a bead on the stone and opens fire with even higher powered energy weapons. Probably going to be raining rock soon. That strange energy sphere seems to be pretty touch. Axiom's barely scratching it even with the boosts that ring on his finger is giving him. J'onn will find it's not so easy to get into even with his phasing ability. It pushes back and strikes at the martian with some painful energy spikes. It's probably why Adara hasn't just phased free. Kilroy has gotten pretty good at his magic at this point. But he's a glass cannon. He can destroy, create and control many different currencies at once, all independently. He's not...terrible...in a fight with a staff, but he doesn't have his armor on...time for a change of tactics...big time... First order of business? Destroy both stones. No rocks fall, not anyone dies. Second order of business? As he attempts to dodge their shots, one hitting him in the shoulder as he cries out in pain, distracting him as he attempts to throw up a cloud of salt to obscure himself from their vision. It's only partially successful because he only puts up just enough around himself that he's able to obfuscate his path from the plethora of cameras as he summons his armor, becoming the Economy. He's under no illusions that he's stopped the ship though. A bit sore, but well away from the Kree looking for her, Viza recovers her throwing spike and considers her options. The Kree warriors are a fair threat, but it is clear there are two bigger threats. The Kree leader, and the Ship. The Kree leader is fairly occupied, she thinks she needs to deal with the ship first. Her problem is she needs to find a weak point to attack, some energy line to cut or control junction to break. She lacks the senses for that, but the flying boy said he was Kryptonian, and Kryptonians have super senses. If she can help him with his enemies, then he can let her see through his eyes to find the place her weapons can do the most good. Picking up a pair of rocks, she aims to hit the ray guns being used by two of the Kree attacking Zenith. And...the Martian bounces off the sphere, flinching. Okay. That method isn't going to work. Had he known the Hope Entity could phase, of course, he wouldn't have tried it. On the other hand, Carol now has his previous enemy, which means...he suddenly turns and launches himself right at the ship. At full speed. No, he's not phased any more. He's going to make a nice big hole in their hull. Or bounce off. Whichever. Luna 's happily (and mildly depressingly) recording the battle far up above her and minimizing the shakiness with ease. The footage is looking rather nice with many zooms on specific rushing targets. This all immediately comes to an end when a laser shot whizzes just over the top of her ears, nearly burning the tips of them. She certainly felt the heat. She turns to note that one of the Kree seems to have spotted her. She jumps back in surprise as they were...far uglier up close than she imagined. Also they smelled of sulfur and salt. Gross. Not wishing to test the power of an alien weapon she dashes for a nearby tree, putting it on the opposite side of her so the tree would take the shots rather than her. She whines a little bit and pockets the camera, looking down at her person. She doesn't have any equipment on her, though a smoke grenade would be useful for taking said alien out. "C'mon! I can't even fly, why are you shooting at me? Don't you have something better to do?" Zenith speeds up, trying to gain some distance on his pursuers even as he dodges their shots. Baiting them into chasing after ever harder. Then, it seems they have what they're after, as he aims for an alley just outside the park, where it seems he'll be trapped... but he's also out of sight for a split second until they chase in after him. In that split second, he turns and, as soon as they appear (if they do) following him, he's letting out a blast of super-breath. "Yeah? Well, I'm just warming up." says Carol as she throws in a twist, some moves from local styles such as Krav Maga. Her intent is to simply disable the guy so she can move on. She knows that she critically damaged the ship, and she's trying to keep folks occupied. "You might need some reinforcements... just a suggestion." she remarks as she throws a punch, hoping the guy intercepts it... and then unleashes a painfully bright -and- forceful photonic pulse right in his face. "Or you can just stay here and die. Your choice." Still in Kree as she goads the guy. She's hoping to draw attention off of everyone else, draw the forces who know that she is dangerous. She senses the red sun radiation over there a ways and after trying to blind Korath, she fires off a burst towards one of those guys, trying to lighten someone else's load a bit. Yeah, she's spreading herself thin, and might take a few shots due to it, but she can take it... she can just heal up the bruises later... plus, a hot bath can heal a lot. The Kree soldier shooting at Luna yells something else, voice slurred a bit. Maybe he has a head injury. His helmet is dented. He just keeps shooting...and that tree catches fire. Uh oh. Those soldiers are too focused on Zenith to be paying attention to attacks from others. Two of the five lose thier weapons thanks to Carol and Viza, one crashing into a sign. The remaining four continue to pursue Zenith and keep firing on him. The super breath takes them by surprise, sending them tumbling and clearing a path for Zenith. A cloud of salt isn't in the Kree Military training manual. There's a moment of pause from the kree soldiers before they start shooting into the salt. "You aren't the only one," Korath remarks, twisting something on his remaining Beta-Baton. THe energy switches from standard electrical to something unusual, causing a stinging pain if Carol tries to absorb it. Thankfully there's not a lot and it's just in the one baton. He gets one of two hits in and takes some himself. Thankfully for him he's got armor and his cybernetic enhancements so he's not pasted. He does indeed catch that punch and gets sent tumbling back in the air by the blast. Well he's out of the way at least...for now. The ship is abuzz with activity, people performing emergency repairs and keeping the ship floating rather than crashing into the city below. There's not much stopping J'onn from punching another hole in the ship. Axiom frowns when Martian Manhunter bounces of the sphere. He's still floating there, trying to get into it himself. After a moment, he looks around to scan the area. "Zenith?!" Kilroy throws the Rai stone up just in time, but isn't able to dodge. One of the energy weapons hits him square in the chest knocking him back. The thing about Rai stones is that they all have this tiny hole in them which can be a problem if you don't get out of the way. Between his shoulder and the burn in his chest, he's getting distracted, much less able than normal but he tries a hail mary and goes for something they might not be used to. About five glass vials appear around both soldiers, surrounded by nightmares replicated from the Realm of Dreams that No Pants had collected. Then Kilroy disintegrates the glass vials, a fine mist pouring out around the two soldiers, likely causing very very unpleasant waking dreams and memories indeed. Zenith has led the Kree soldiers down to street level in his dodging around the buildings and confused them with his breath attack, that leaves them open to Forerunner's claw blades. Wielding the Ninth Metal alloy blades with her great speed and strength, she carves up the remaining weapons of the Kree chasing the Kryptonian. Viza sends a telepathic message to Zenith, "Use your vision to find a point on the ship that can disable it if we can damage that point." The Martian? He doesn't come back out of the ship, for whatever reason. He's still inside, laying into the startled Kree crewmen in the hangar bay that he seems to have ended up into, just to get them out of his way before he...goes invisible. No more Martian. Those outside? Well, presumably he's still in there. Somewhere. (Looking for a way to turn off the beams entrapping Hope...and reading whatever minds he has to to find it) Luna 's eyes widen significantly as the tree catches fire with a rather magnificent display of accidental pyrotechnics. "Jeez man, chill out!" She notes at that point that the tree cannot take much more of a beating and the fact that the alien did not have particularly good aim. She steadies her nerves with a deep breath and grabs the trunk of the tree and starts to lift. It's a moderate sized tree, wide enough to be a shield for her but certainly not a massive piece of foliage. She digs into the tree with her claws and pulls up, slowly uprooting it. Once that was done she hefts it over her head and launches the thing, burning part first, back at the alien. Internally however, a new urge bubbles up inside of her. Unable to stop it, she speaks. "Fetch!" ...The urge to make incredibly bad one liners. Once the alley is clear of Kree, Zenith flies out at a blur, looping around to go to Axiom as he hears his friend's call. "I'm here!" He blinks as he hears the telepathic message, but does as suggested, turning his vision on the sphere. Sure, the baton stings, but Carol has managed to frustrate her opponent. But... she saw J'onn -bounce- off of that sphere. That's... weird. So taking advantage of the momentary break she has.. she drops out of the sky onto the sphere... well, flies down to it. She's known they have some weird energy types here but.. it's time to push her abilities a bit more than usual. She places both hands on the sphere and does her best to absorb it... despite any pain or drain it might cause... she's pushing herself and will likely be... well... unconscious at -best- after this... well, after she explodes too. Inside the ship, the fights aren't as intense. Apparently the tougher soldiers already left the ship. No one really seems to know what to do about the sphere though. The emitter was destroyed and the only person that knows anything about the sphere and it's functions is Korath. Back outside, the Kree seem confused by what Kilroy summons. Only one stops firing though. At least until the nightmares take hold. Then there's screaming in Kree about all sorts of horrors only they can see. The sphere doesn't have any weak points. At least not at first. When Carol lands on it near Axiom and starts trying to absorb the energy, the barrier there thins. Just just the rings, the sphere isn't particularly absorbable. It's like slowly shaving little bits off as it tries to pull them back. But it's creating a weak point. "H-hey!" Axiom calls to Viza. "Is that stuff Nth Metal?!" he calls while pointing to her weapon after his ring scans Viza. Kilroy breathes a sigh of relief....FINALLY something that's working on these jokers. He proceeds to try to provide more relief to the other heroes, pare off soldiers as they interfere with the others knocking through the barrier with more nightmares. The injured Kree soldier? He may not have a weakness for one-liners, but he is certainly weak to burning tree attacks. He's not smart though, standing there and firing. Right up until THUMPHF. He's out cold under there. And he probably didn't even understand the one-liner. Viza replies, "An alloy of Ninth metal, not pure enough to allow use as a flight aid, but it is almost entirely non conductive of any energy." Possibly the blue clad one knows something she can do with her weapon to help. Luna cheers when she notes that the tree did it's duty and crushed her opponent. She leaps in to the air happily, tail wagging from side to side at speeds that would make the flash jealous. "Alright! Score one for me!" She makes her way towards the unconscious Kree soldier and quite unceremoniously attempts to kick his weapon away. "Now then, like any good RPG, you should have loot. What do you have on you alien dude?" Should the weapon kick be successful she leans over and starts looking for any pockets or extra gear he might be carrying that could be removed. Okay. If Korath is the only person who knows how to turn it off, then Korath is the mind J'onn needs to read. Staying invisible, he focuses his attention on the commander. Time to rummage...although he's not going to get in right away. The guy has some shielding going on...or possibly some natural resistance, not uncommon in leaders of men. Zenith looks to Axiom and then to Viza a moment, and then back to the forming weak point. He flies up by Carol, and asks, "Would my heat-vision help or hurt what you're doing? 'Cause it seems to be working." Tough to absorb eh? Carol grunts with effort even as Korath is likely arrowing in on her from behind. Sure, it went bad once when this happened, but she remembers Axiom. "Boost me." she suggests, and then Zenith speaks to her. "Use it on me.." she says through gritted teeth as she continues trying to absorb. "Boost me Axiom. Now!" And assuming he does so, she will visually appear to -explode- with energy... her hands covered in cosmic flame. Even her hair transforming -into- that same flame... the energy bursting from her eyes and mouth as she cries out... supercharged to Binary mode... and Whatever energy she absorbed up to now... she releases in an attempt to cause a feedback loop and overload the sphere itself. She pours power out of her hands and into the sphere, screaming as she does. After this... exhaustive effort... she depletes her stores and the flames go out... and she's falling out of the air. Yeah, sometimes it's not difficult for her to push herself into unconsciousness. The kree's gun shatters when kicked. It's heavily damaged. There's not much to rummage through. No pockets and his belt won't even open for Luna. Korath's a telepath too. And while J'onn can find that the only way to 'open' the sphere is a device in Korath's belt, Korath puts up a few barriers against telepathic intrusion once he detects J'onn."Zenith, can you g-get her up here? Nth metal has energy disrupting properties, r-r-right? It might be able to help!" Axiom requests of Zenith. Carol's demand gets a blink. "I c-c-can do one better," he says, the ring on his finger flaring as he fires a beam of pure cosmic hope energy at Carol. He maintains the beam even at the cosmic light show. The sphere ripples and changes various colors as the Binary energy fights against the sphere. It was made to contain one cosmic being...not hold off against too. And as that feedback loop occurs...there's a HUGE flash of light, a hawk's cry, and when the light all clears...there's an unconscious Carol and an uncoscious Axiom falling. The sphere and Adara are nowhere in sight though... Kilroy is despondent at having failed to anticipate THAT of all things, and as he sees the two getting caught, he keeps an eye out just in case...they miss or something, but does NOT in fact proceed to bash the ship to a pulp, despite the fact that they really really deserve it. Far better that they go. For now. Instead he watches, just in case mayhem breaks out. Failing that, he vanishes into the shadows. Since we have two people falling, Viza runs to catch Axiom. She is not sure of his abilities, bu Carol has shown se can take impacts well. Ack! J'onn flies backwards out of the ship, hands over his eyes. Martian vision plus bright light plus fire means somebody else is going to have to catch Carol. Sorry. The Martian isn't...moving for a little bit. Owowowow. If Martians get headaches, he's got a splitting one. Luna almost double takes when the gun shatters on her foot impact. She lifts up her foot, twinkling her toes while looking down at the shattered remains of the gun. "Of all the lousy...you guys don't even have guns that can withstand burning tree?" She sighs and starts checking him for anything useful and upon finding nother she stands up. "Some loot pinata you are. What a dissappoint...ment?" She turns to look up at the rapidly finishing aerial battle and upon seeing two figures drop, starts trying to focus on who they were. One was the kid she met earlier and the other was...who? She sniffs the air a few times and catches something familiar. After a moment of deep thought, the answer hit her. That was miss Danvers! She takes off in the general direction of the falling Captain Marvel, going over any obstacle needed to get to her projected crash point. She sinks down onto all fours to increase her speed. The werewolf strains her muscles to get in position in time, but thanks to that, she's successful..almost. If she wasn't caught before hand, Luna does successfully make the catch...by overshooting it and letting Miss Danvers slam into her back, cushioning her fall. The werewolf would be okay, but she'd likely be sore for a few hours. Zenith yelps at the explosion of light, covering his super-sensitive eyes a moment. It takes just that moment for him to recover, almost too late he starts to shoot down to catch Axiom, but thankfully Viza gets there first. Reassured that Axiom is ok, he looks up and around, "Where's Adara?" Axiom is limp in Viza's grasp. Breathing...but out cold. His costume seems to have changed. It's all blue now, the lantern-symbol larger too. After a moment though he wakes up suddenly. "Whoa!" Meanwhile, the Kree are in retreat. Wounded are being helped by those that can move and once they have all they can take, the Kree ship is slowly and steadily pulling away and up into the sky while trailing smoke. Viza sets the blue-clad youth down and says, "If there is one thing I detest, it is alien invasions." Deciding that things are under control, Viza Cloaks herself and vanishes into the city. Luna 's valiant act certainly won't be remembered by anyone but her and her spine, but at least they won and she did it without being shot at by aliens! She falls flat on her stomach with Miss Danvers on her back, the werewolf flattening out on the ground while she catches her breath for sprinting that hard. "Strong people are -heavy-. God." Zenith glances over to Luna and says, "Are you alright?" His attention quickly switches back to Axiom, and he reaches to help him up, "Your costume changed. Did Adara do that? Did she go into you like that other girl?" Axiom gives a little grunt when set down and watches as Viza goes. Shaking it off, he looks over to Luna and offers a sympathetic smile. Zenith gets his attention though and the masked teen glances down. "Y-y-yeah...I think so..." he trails off, glowing a little brighter. "C'mon...let's g-get out of here," he says, starting to get up and head for one of the Terminal's hidden entrances. Category:Log